Jones' House of Freaks
by abesgoldenfriend
Summary: Alfred and Matthew were twins separated at a young age, and when they do meet again Matthew's locked in a supernatural psychiatric hospital. Two years later Matthew, still recovering from being possessed by a Wendigo, got out. Alfred talked him into opening the mansion that Alfred inherited from his foster father into a apartment complex for supernatural beings. AU. some triggers.
1. Human

**I don't own Hetalia.**

.-*-.

Matthew always knew his brother was a dreamer, but now he knew that he was just plain stupid.

Alfred was sitting across from him, smiling, waiting for his opinion. His hand was shaking so much that Matthew thought he was going to break the phone in his hand.

"Y-You got a Supernatural Living Permit for your house? _Why?_"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "God, Matt. Were you even listening? I needed a Wendigo Caretaker License _and_ a Supernatural Living Permit for you to come live with me. Besides, how am I going to open _Jones' House of Freaks_ without one?"

Matthew stared at his younger brother in amazement. "You're really doing that? I thought you were joking!"

Alfred tilted his head. "Why would I joke about that? And I thought you were all for it. That's why you got to pick out the name."

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh, well you really got to work on that. Look it's a bit late if you don't want to go through with it. I already got all the licensing and permits I need. I even got an Extraterrestrial Living Permit. The only thing I need is for my favorite brother to help me handle the house. Plus your psychiatrist said that spending more time around me will help your outlook on life."

Matthew shook his head and looked down. "I'm not human anymore Alfred."

"Speaking of that how's your magic coming along? Can you create a familiar yet?"

The Canadian gave a small smirk, met his brother eyes, and gave a sharp nod. Alfred let out a large yell that startled the other inmates, causing the nurses to glare at the American. "Dude, that's so awesome! You've got to show me when you get out. I've already got your room ready!"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "You've been saying that ever since you found out I was here. What about my meds?"

Alfred's smile flickered, but stayed bright. "Yep. Everything's ready… for you at least. We still have some work to do before the rest of the tenants can move in. So, you in?"

Matthew bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Fine, but I hope you know what you're getting your self into. The only human in a house of monsters."

"Dude, that's just racist. The proper term is "supernatural beings"."

"You're the one calling _Jones' House of Freaks._"

"Hey, you came up with the name, not me."

Matthew opened his mouth to retaliate, but a hand touched his shoulder. "Visiting times over."

The Canadian looked between the nurse and his brother. "C-Can we just have a bit longer."

Alfred smiled at him. "Only two more days until you come live with me."

Matthew nodded and they both hung up the phones. Alfred pressed his hand against the unbreakable glass. Matthew rolled his eyes, but pressed his hand against where his brother's was, wishing he could feel his skin.

.-*-.

**Please read and review.**


	2. Wendigo

**Second chappie! I don't own Hetalia, please read a review.**

.-*-.

Matthew didn't know what to expect when he walked out of the asylum. His hands were shaking, but that could have been from excitement, fear, or the withdrawal symptoms that would never go away. He was smiling, so he must be happy, but the arms that were wrapped around his familiar (who sensed his owner's nervousness and decided to show up) were to tight for the creature.

He felt like he was going to puke.

But still, he was smiling. And his smile widened when he saw his twin waiting for him on the other side of the gate.

Matthew's smile dropped when he saw the protesters.

Acting on instinct that he had gained from years in foster care he ducked his head down, burying it in his familiar's soft fur.

"Are you afraid?"

Matthew gave a shallow jerk, and the bear started growling, though not loud enough for anyone but Matthew to hear.

They used to be his neighbors. Neighbors, and family friends, and he recognized one as Davie's mother, the idiot boy who talked Matthew into helping raise that demon in the first place.

They all blamed him, and as well they should. He should have been stronger, he should have said _no_, he should-

"Matthew."

The Canadian lifted his head, and met brilliant blue eyes. _My eyes used to be that color._

Alfred glared at the protesters. "Come on Mattie. Let's go."

Matthew nodded and climbed into his brother's pick up truck. One of the guards thew his bag into the back. Alfred waved at the guards, flipped off the protesters, and started driving.

"So we're going to cross the border soon, so get you passport ready," Alfred announced fifteen minutes later.

Matthew nodded, but didn't say anything.

"You know those protesters are full of shit, you know that, right?"

Matthew nodded, but didn't looked too convinced.

Alfred gave his brother a worried look, then turned back to the rode. "So, is that your familiar?"

Matthew smiled. "Yeah. Isn't he adorable!"

The American laughed. "You always did have a thing for polar bears. So... it's a he?" Alfred asked peaking between the bears legs.

"Yes, I'm a he. My name's Kumajirou," the polar bear cub told the American.

Alfred snorted. "I would have thought that you name would have been Nanook or something like that."

Kumajirou looked up. "I'm hungry."

"Speaking of that, they did tell you about my stomach now, right?"

Alfred nodded. "Yep. The only food you can eat without up chucking are pancakes, real maple syrup, and ice cream. Weird that you only can eat your favorite food."

Matthew looked at his brother. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that you get all these cool powers, and now you have an excuse not to eat anything you don't like. Just seems pretty cool to me."

"Alfred, give me your hand," Matthew said coldly. Alfred bit his lip, and held out his hand. His twin's hand was ice cold. "I don't feel warmth anymore, besides skin to skin contact. When ever I get close to any meat substance I start puking. I'm constantly taking pills, because of depression and withdrawal symptoms that might never go away. Sometimes I relapse, forget that I'm Matthew, and I start attacking people, trying to eat them. And then I start puking because I can't stand the thought of flesh anymore. I have chronic depression, and I _murdered_ and _ate_ my adopted family and three other people, including my best friend! I'm not some ice superhero, I-I'm a monster!"

Alfred squeezed his brother's hand. "You're not a monster. You were possessed by a demon, and you're paying for it. I'm sorry for even making it seem like this is a joke. I guess I still have some learning to do about my bedside manor."

Matthew let out a little huff of a laugh. "Yeah, you do. I'm sure you'll get it eventually. Or your stupid puppy optimism will make everyone forget thank you don't think before you talk."

Alfred laughed. "Ouch. I expect a apology later for that."

Matthew sighed and laid his head on top of Kumajirou's. "You'll probably get it."

"Tired?"

Matthew nodded. "All the time."

"'Kay. I'll be quiet then."

"Thanks."

"Ummm... Mattie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have my hand back?"

"No."

"Um, okay. Why not?"

"You're warm."

.-*-.

**I swear we'll get to the house in the next chapter, but here's some more brotherly America and Canada, as well as some insight into Matthew's predicament, though there is still some stuff to learn. And yes, I do know that Davie was America's friend, not Canada's, but oh well. Please review.**


	3. Man

**I don't own Hetaia.**

**.-*-.**

Matthew stayed asleep for the rest of the drive, and frankly Alfred didn't blame him. He would have fallen asleep too if he didn't have to drive.

When they got to the mansion Alfred woke his older brother up, and the Wendigo just stared. "It's huge."

Alfred didn't even bother to turn around. He already knew what it looked like. "Yeah, could you imagine me living in a place like that all alone? Would you like to give you a tour, or do you wanna go right to your room?"

Matthew paused, and Alfred knew he was searching his face for the right answer. Alfred rolled his eyes. "How about I just explain everything on the way to your room. It's on the top floor, so it'll take a while."

His twin's face twitched oddly, but Alfred just ignored it. The American grabbed the bag out of the back and started towards the mansion, launching into a speech about where the werewolf rooms were, where the walk in freezer was, which objects ghost could interact with and which they could not, which rooms were fire proof etc. etc.

By the time they reached the fifth floor Matthew's head was spinning trying to soak up all this information. "You really went all out, didn't you?"

Alfred shrugged. "Our rooms are on the south side. I figured that was the coolest place up here, and we're sharing a bathroom, so I can help with your meds, and you can help with mine."

Down the hall they walked, and stopped outside with wooden letters spelling M-A-T-T-H-E-W stuck on the outside. Matthew gasped as he opened it.

It looked a lot like his old room, down to the hockey and polar bear posters. Only there were a long more decorations (mostly having to do either with hockey, polar bears, and maple syrup), and the walls and the carpet were different colors.

"The blankets are made of this special material that will help contain your body heat during the night. I know a Wendigo's body temp goes down a lot then, and the last thing I want for you is to freeze to death. Or get heat stroke for that mater. It was made by a friend of mine, who I'll introduce you to later. So, what do you think?"

Matthew laughed, took off his shoes and socks, put on polar bear themed sneakers, and laid down on the bed. "Al, this place is wonderful! And this bed is so nice. What do you think Kuma?"

The bear looked around. "It looks a lot like your old room."

"Yeah, Al must have worked hard to get my stuff here. Wait, how did you know that?" The Canadian asked the bear.

Kuma went a stood by the bed, and Matthew lifted him up into it. "I know everything you know. Also you just said it."

Matthew rolled his eyes and hit his palm to his forehead. "Right."

Alfred snorted from his place near the door. "Your memory getting to you?"

"Like your ADHD is any better."

Alfred opened his mouth to retort when a large bell echoed thought the house. "Door bell," Alfred unnecessary supplied.

Matthew sat up and Kuma crawled into his lap. "Did you have someone coming over?"

The younger twin shrugged and rubbed his chin. "I'm not the best with dates. It could either be some supernatural being that found out about this place before they should have, a reporter for the newspaper, or Sakura."

Matthew's ears twitched at the last name. "Sakura? A girl?"

Alfred nodded. "Yeah, we met in Law School- wait, hey! It isn't like that!"

His brother snorted and went back to laying down. "Yeah, whatever. If you have a girlfriend you could have just told me."

Alfred opened his mouth, again, to argue, and again it was cut off by the doorbell. "I guess I'll have to get that. I'll be back."

Matthew shifted so he was on his side, his body rapped around his familiar. "I'll be here sleeping."

"I'll come and get you for dinner."

"Alfred that's not nec-."

"Night Mattie," Alfred laughed before turning off the lights and closing the door behind him.

.-*-.

"Look at this."

The Priest raised an eyebrow at the newspaper now his his lap, but he gasped when he skimmed the article. "In our own town?"

The man nodded. "Soon freaks of every kind will be swarming our town like 'roches, and like 'roches we need to clean out their nest as quickly as possible."

The Priest's eyes looked at the photo that came with the article. Two teenage boy stood next to a sign that read 'Jones' House of Freak'. One of them was carrying an polar bear.

The Priest sighed and prayed for their souls.

.-*-.

**Just putting this out there, but I love Nyo!Japan so much, so now she and some of the other Nyotalia characters are in this.**

**Also in case you're wondering why Matthew is sleeping so much remember the last time you got sick, do you remember how tired you were. Also as I'm typing this I'm falling asleep sitting up, so I better post this soon.**

**Also who do you want me to introduce first? I have a pretty good idea, but I want to hear from you guys.**

**Please read and review.**


	4. Vampire

**I don't own Hetalia.**

.-*-.

Alfred woke in the middle of the night, which was strange for him. He was a really deep sleeper, and once he was out he wasn't coming back. For a few confusing seconds he just sat there, wondering why he was awake.

Then he heard the gagging.

Alfred leaped up, and just as quickly as he got up he was down again, having tripped over his blanket. Pulling himself up he ran quickly as he could to the bathroom.

He knelt by his brother, trying to comfort him and not touch him at the same time. Alfred grabbed the mouthwash and held it out to his brother. "So what set it off?"

Matthew rinsed his mouth out, spat into the toilet, flush, and groaned. "The bedroom. I-It was like I was back there, a-and I could hear screaming, and I was _so cold._ God Alf, I'm so sorry. After you worked so hard... _I'm so sorry._"

Alfred smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, don't worry. I get it. I'll get grab your blanket and we'll have a slumber party in my room tonight. Me, you and Kuma will spend the night talking about celebrities, and boys, and how rad those shoes are-"

Matthew snorted. "You're ridicules Alfie."

"Yeah, well so's that nickname. Be right back." Alfred smiled at his brother and walked into the room, and sighed. _Great. I just made things worse... _Sighing he grabbed the blanket off the bed. He walked back into the bathroom, grabbed his brother, and pulled them both into his own bedroom. Alfred wrapped the blanket around his older brother and pulled them both into bed. After they were both comfortable Alfred turned to Matthew. "Hey, Mattie? Where's Kuma?"

Matthew shrugged and curled himself into a ball. "Where he came from, I guess. I'm sure he'll be back soon..."

Alfred nodded and fell asleep, his older brother following soon after.

.-*-.

Alfred woke up the way he always did: all over. Matthew was curled next to him on his side, with Kuma in his arms. Alfred fought to untangle himself from the mess of blankets without waking up the Wendigo, but luck wasn't on the American's side and soon both brothers were in their bathroom taking their pills.

When they got down to the kitchen Alfred spotted his brother's hair and laughed. "Nice bedhead."

Matthew ignored his brother and picked up a pan. "Why does this pan say 'Ghost Wear' on it?"

Alfred's face lit up. "Okay, you know how ghosts can interact with supernatural objects like corporeal beings can with real objects?" Matthew nodded. "Okay, so stuff made by that company are made of this special material that ghosts can interact with. They have their own clothing line too."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "But don't most ghosts appear in the clothes they died in?"

"Well, yeah. But they can wear the clothes over top of them. It's a start..."

Matthew made a small noise, put the pan down, and grabbed another one. He mutely grabbed the flour and milk.

Alfred snorted. "Dude, you need a coffee."

Matthew shook his head. "My stomach can't handle it."

The American looked at his brother amazement. "Dude, really?"

Matthew grabbed a mixing bowl. "Or donuts."

Alfred winced. "Dude, do you know what I would do if I couldn't have donuts anymore?"

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Kill yourself?"

"Yea-" Alfred's eyes went wide. "Jesus, Mattie, I swear to god I didn't mean that!"

Matthew touched Alfred's shoulder briefly. "It's okay. You didn't mean it. Like all those rape jokes people say without any thought."

Alfred winced and nodded, filing that away for later. He grabbed the ingredients that would be used for pancakes and he helped his older brother make the fluffy delights.

When they were finished they sat down at the table and Matthew poured pure maple onto his pancakes while Alfred spread something light brown into the pancakes.

"Is that peanut butter?" Matthew asked with a wrinkled nose.

Alfred grinned. "Amish peanut butter. It's delicious. I wish you could try some."

Matthew shrugged. "More for you."

Just as Alfred was about to take a bite the phone rang. Growling Alfred bit down on his knife before getting up and answering the phone. While he was gone Kuma hopped up onto Alfred's chair and started sniffing Alfred's breakfast. "Please pass the syrup."

Matthew raised an eyebrow before shrugging and sliding the syrup, and watched at the bear managed to open the top and pour some on pancake. He ate before Alfred came back, sitting on the ground and licking his sticky paws.

Alfred came back into kitchen smiling. "Hey, Mattie, what do you think about vampires and ghosts?" He went to sit down, and frowned when he saw the cake gone. He glared at Mattie, who pointed at Kuma, who was trying to get on Matthew's lap. Alfred rolled his eyes before grabbing about pancake and the peanut butter.

"Why?" Matthew asked feeding Kuma off his fork.

"A friend of mine is a councilor, specializing in marriage and Ghost-human Anchoring counseling. Apparently they're more alike then you would think. Anyway, she has this naked french ghost attached to this British vampire, and they don't have anywhere to stay so she was wondering if she could tell them about this place."

Matthew bit his lip. "N-Naked?"

Alfred waved his hand. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure we have clothes that would fit him." The American's face lit up. "Hey! I can get him a job!" He ran out of the room, before running back in. "Yeah, Franny need's a ghost model!"

Matthew tilted his head. "You can get them jobs?"

Alfred nodded. "Yeah, when ever employers need supernatural beings for jobs they contact me with the job description what kind of being they need for the job, and my friend Franny, she's runs a supernatural clothing line called _Unnatural_, needs a ghost model."

"What about the vampire?"

Alfred bit his lip. "Well, because the ghost is Anchored on the vampire they have to be close to each other, so maybe I can talk Franny letting him be a model too, or at least work at the shop."

Matthew reached to grab another pancake. "Should I get a job too?" Suddenly there was a hand tight on his shoulder. "Alfred?"

His younger brother's mouth was smiling, but his eyes were wide. "If you get a job, then who will help me here?"

"Alfred? Are you... scared?"

Shamefully Alfred looked down. "I-I don't want to lose you again. Bad things happen to supernaturals."

"But you're not worried about the vampire and the ghost?"

"The vampire's been a vampire since 1837. The ghost has been a ghost since 1923. You've only been a Wendigo for two years, and you've been out for about a day. Plus you're my brother."

Matthew grabbed Alfred's hand. "Al-"

Alfred face lit up again. "So we gonna let them move in or not?"

The Canadian sighed. "Nice change of subject."

"So that's a yes?"

"Sure."

"Be right back then." Alfred went ran back into the other room, and Matthew sighed and went back to eating.

.-*-.

Elizabeta was contemplating murder. Not that it would really be murder in the eyes of the law, seeing as both people were already dead.

"Arthur, you should really look at this!"

"Bloody hell frog, you know that I can survive in the sun- no wait, stop pulling!"

"Oh come on Arthur. It cannot be that bad."

"Francis do you want me to bloody die!"

"Would you two knock it off!" Elizabeta shouted her tail curling.

"I am so sorry you have to share this stuffy car with this equally stuffy man. I am so happy that I am here to correct this problem. My aura is so beautiful that it balances out of the drab."

"Where here," Elizabeta said. She almost jumped out of the car, and she opened the door for Arthur. Francis flew through both of them. "A very nice house."

"Alfred it's Elizabeta," the brunette called out.

The door opened and two blondes stepped out, one wear a leather jacket and the other holding a polar bear. As soon as Matthew saw the ghost he blushed and turned away.

Francis chuckled. "It's alright, _mon ami_. You can look all you want."

Alfred wrinkled nose. "Hey Mattie, why don't you go try to find him some clothes."

"My pleasure."

As Matthew walked off, and Alfred turned to look at the cloak covered vampire. "Okay dude. Let's get you inside so you wont burn to death, 'kay?" Alfred put an arm around Arthur and led him into the house. "So Liz how was the ride?"

"Horrible. They were arguing the whole way here."

Matthew came back and threw some clothing Francis. "Well, that's what happens when you have to spend an eternity with someone."

Elizabeta sighed. "Speaking of spending an eternity with someone my husband's waiting for me at home. I should probably get back."

Alfred waved. "Say 'hi' to Roderich and Gilbert for me, okay?"

The dӕmon smiled. "Don't worry, I will."

As Elizabeta left Alfred turned back to the others. "Okay boys. Let's go over some rules."

.-*-.

Ludwig cursed. It was pouring, and he was out looking for Blackie. His idiot brother had been convinced by the dog to let him out, and when Gilbert did that he took off, so now he and Gilbert were searching the city for the cunning dog.

"Blackie!" Gilbert yelled, causing Ludwig to wince.

"Ludwig!"

The brothers froze. "Did the dog answer you?"

Gilbert groaned. "Idiot. Blackie doesn't speak like that."

"Ludwig!"

Around the corner walked to small men with brown hair, and the taller one was holding onto a struggling dog.

Ludwig raced towards the dogs. "Blackie! Thank you!"

The smaller one smiled. He had lighter brown hair and tan skin, while the taller one had dark brown hair, green eyes, and olive skin. "No problemamo!"

"Next time keep better track of your dog."

The smaller one frowned. "Don't be so mean _fratello_." He turned back to Ludwig. "My name's Feliciano Vargas, and this is my older brother Romano. We found your dog chasing my friend's kitty."

Ludwig paled. "I am so sorry. I'm Ludwig and his is my older _bruder_ Gilbert."

Gilbert knelt to Blackie's level. "Hello. Guess who got me into trouble? You did you bastard."

Feliciano frowned. "You shouldn't call him-" the Italian sniffed the air. "You don't smell good," he told Ludwig.

Ludwig bushed and sniffed his sleeve. Gilbert stood and smelled him too. "I don't think you smell."

Feliciano frowned. "You smell like blood and concrete." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out piece of paper, wrote something down, and handed to Ludwig. "If you need anything please call me. And here," he reached into his pocket again, and pulled out two small metals. "Saint Micheal the Archangel, to protect against demons. Have a good night, and God bless you!"

Ludwig and Gilbert watched the brothers walk away. Gilbert snorted. "Those charms would have been useful about eleven years ago."

Ludwig looked at his brother, who had been a dӕmon for eleven years, after him and two friend decided to summon a demon using an ouija board. It took two weeks for them to get unpossesed, and they were never the same again.

Gilbert smiled as Ludwig threw the metal aside. "These might hurt you."

Gilbert sighed, and threw an arm around his brother's shoulder. "Come on, the rest of the dogs are waiting for us.

.-*-.

**Fourth chapter!**

**Okay, Gilbert, Elizabeta, and Roderich are all dӕmon, which means they were possessed and infected by demon magic. Which technically means that Matthew might be a dӕmon too... they were all possessed by different demons. Matthew was possessed by a Wendigo spirit (which might be concerted a demon too), and has some of the abilities of the Wendigo spirit. Gilbert has the ability to talk and understand animals, but he's incredibly gullible when it comes to animals, and pretty much does whatever they say... I'm not entirely sure what Elizabeta and Roderich can do yet, I need to figure what kind of demons possessed them... not that I know what kind of demon possessed Gilbert... I just thought that ability would be funny.**


End file.
